Longing
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Oneshot- What do you want more than anything, Yoh' Nonpairing.


**Title**: Longing  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Angst  
**Summary**: 'What do you want more than anything, Yoh?' Non-pairing.  
**Disclaimer**: Shaman King and its affiliated characters are © Hiroyuki Takei. I have not, am not, and will not ever have affiliation to Takei or make money off this fanfiction.  
**A/n**: Not to crazy about this one. Didn't really capture in words how I really wanted it to be, but alas, I must get back to completing other fics. Just to clear the record, Ryu doesn't suggest Anna's return because she probably wouldn't tolerate even the suggestion.

* * *

"_The stars are beautiful tonight. I think I'll watch them."_

Ryu stared at the door anxiously. He knew he shouldn't intrude. Anna would punish him if he caused a disturbance or made himself too weary for training. Still, he felt that he should cross that threshold. How long ago had it been that he was given an excuse? He looked to the watch and guessed it had been about five hours ago. Slowly he reached out and turned the doorknob, and then carefully opened the door that led out to roof balcony of the hotel. He scanned the balcony quickly and found Yoh standing in the corner that faced the moon, his back turned to the door.

"Danna?" Ryu frowned when Yoh flinched, and then quietly closed the door and walked over to Yoh. "Danna, it's almost three in the morning."

"Really?" Yoh asked softly. "It seems the stars play tricks with time."

Ryu tilted his head. "Anna is going to wake us at five. You need to sleep."

"I suppose so," Yoh replied distantly.

Ryu waited for Yoh to move, and then after a couple of minutes he waited for Yoh to speak. Nothing happened, leaving the older teen feeling worried. Slowly Ryu reached out and placed his hand on Yoh's bare back, and then flinched when he felt how cold Yoh was. "Danna," he said quietly while taking his own t-shirt off and offering it to the young shaman. "Here. You're freezing." He sighed uncomfortably when Yoh still did not move, and then walked over and carefully pulled the shirt over Yoh's head. "There. You look funny, but at least you're covered." Again he tilted his head when he noticed Yoh shake lightly. "Danna?"

"Thank you, Ryu," Yoh said softly while pushing his arms through the sleeves of the shirt, and then he turned and smiled up at Ryu weakly.

Ryu opened his mouth to speak, but paused a moment later after studying Yoh's face. The smile seemed strange on the young shaman. As though it were forced. "Danna... Are you okay?"

Yoh looked away and fixed his gaze on Great Spirit, who cried out in the distance. "Yeah." His smile remained. "How long do you think we have?"

Ryu frowned confusedly. "How long?"

"Until we have to fight each other," Yoh explained. "How long?"

Ryu looked at Yoh worriedly. "Well, there are still a lot of teams left. And even after the teams are parted, there will still be a lot of people of each of us to fight. But that's not for a long time, Danna."

Yoh continued to watch Great Spirit, his smile fading into a sad expression. "I want to go home."

Ryu's expression became more puzzled. "Home?"

"Yeah." Yoh fell silent for several moments before speaking up again. "Everything can be good again. No more fighting." He winced. "No more death..."

Ryu frowned, suddenly feeling afraid for his partner. "Danna..." He realized then that he didn't know what to tell Yoh.

"Ryu... I don't think I can take it," Yoh said quietly. "The X-Laws... Hao... Even my family..." He looked to Ryu with a lost expression, tears making his eyes shimmer. "I heard my grandparents talking to Anna earlier. They want me to be as terrible as Hao." He looked down while beginning to shake more visibly. "They want me to kill my own brother, Ryu. They don't even think I'll survive." He looked up again, tears running down his face. "Anna's supposed to be my fiancee. Why wouldn't she at least tell me?"

Ryu remained silent as Yoh spoke, unaware that he too was beginning to tremble with rage and fear. "Danna... I can't speak for the others, but I know that I plan always be by your side. I won't let anything happen to you." He clenched his fists anxiously. "Even if you hate me for it afterwards, I'll kill Hao myself if I have to. You carry enough burden as it is."

Yoh inhaled sharply as more tears ran down his face. "No," he said while stepping forward. "Ryu, this is my family's burden."

"This is a burden that was forced upon you by a family that doesn't even exist," Ryu snapped. "Your parents abandon you, your grandparents expect you to be a christ figure, and your fiancee doesn't support you." He shuddered while fighting back guilty tears. "And your friends expect you to smile and reassure you day in and day out." He looked at Yoh apologetically. "And I'm just as guilty as the rest of them. I'm sorry."

Yoh stared at Ryu with a stunned expression, and then smiled weakly. "I don't mind the expectations of my friends. I am who they know me to be."

Ryu looked quietly at Yoh for a moment, and then sighed. "What do you want more than anything, Yoh?"

Yoh's expression faltered momentarily, surprised to hear Ryu refer to him so casually. "I..." He looked down quietly. "I want to go back to Funbari. It's a happy place."

Ryu studied Yoh carefully before stepping forward and hugging him gently. "Then that's what we'll do." He felt Yoh's head lean against his chest as he continued to speak. "You, Manta, Tamao and I will go back to Funbari. If the others want to come, that's their decision, but I know Tamao and Manta worry to death about you every day." He smiled weakly, suddenly feeling very comforted by the idea. "We could go get them and leave now. Get a ride from Billy to the nearest airport." He looked down at Yoh. "We'll go home."

Yoh remained still in Ryu's embrace, comforted by the heat of the older teen's words. "Home," he murmured softly, but before even a minute could pass he buried his face into Ryu's chest and began to sob softly.

"Yoh?" Ryu asked with a startled expression.

"If I leave, who'll stop them?" he asked between sobs. "Hao and the X-Laws... If either of them won the tournament, it would be terrible. Hao would come back and kill Manta and Tamao... Maybe even you guys. Who knows what the X-Laws would do if they won..." He looked up at Ryu with a hopeless expression. "If I leave, who'll stop them? Ren and the guys aren't strong enough on their own."

Ryu looked at Yoh with a defeated expression, knowing no matter how much Yoh wanted to leave, he never would. He helped Yoh sit down and wrapped an arm around the shaking shoulders, filling with misery. He couldn't stand it that Yoh was so miserable but unable to leave Patch Village, but he had no idea what he could do or say.

"Ryu?" Yoh said softly while sitting tightly against the older shaman.

Ryu looked down. "Yes, Yoh?"

Yoh hesitated for a moment. "Did you ever have a big brother?"

Ryu sighed while looking up at the sky. "Not that I know of. Mother was too busy with her... hobby, to bother with relationships, or me for that matter." He smiled weakly as a tear ran down his face. "She said once she would get help. I bet she's all better now."

Yoh watched Ryu with a surprised expression, and then smiled faintly while snuggling against him. "You're a great big brother, Ryu," he said softly. "Thank you."

Ryu looked down to Yoh with a startled expression, and then sighed while leaning his head against Yoh's when he realized the younger shaman was falling asleep. He thought quietly at his gang back in Funbari, and his friends here in Patch Village. He even thought briefly about his mother, but was interrupted when he heard voices in the streets. He carefully peered over the edge of the balcony and sighed when he saw Anna and Faust looking about, mentioning his and Yoh's names at one point. Slowly he sunk down again and looked to Yoh, who slept soundly against him. He smiled quietly again while holding onto Yoh more warmly, and then let his head rest lightly on Yoh's, deciding they would take the day off.


End file.
